


Aunque no te pueda ver

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Heero, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, escribiendo una carta a Relena, la había extrañado demasiado, durante todo ese año que no la había visto, pero era necesario alejarse de ella.





	1. La carta

Hace un año que Heero se había ido, dejando triste a Relena. Ésta lo único que quería era verlo, le necesitaba demasiado, aún sabiendo que él no le correspondería sus sentimientos. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que él haya jurado mil y un veces que la mataría y nunca lo hiciese.

Igual lo necesitaba a su lado, como antes, cuando ella estaba dando una conferencia y siempre lo sentía a su lado, él la protegía. Era irónico, siempre juró matarla, mas sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para protegerla.

– – – –

Heero estaba sentando frente a su escritorio, escribiendo una carta para Relena. La había extrañado demasiado, durante todo ese año que no la había visto. Era doloroso, pero necesario alejarse, se alejó por el hecho de que lo confundía demasiado cuando estaba cerca.

Siempre tuvo claro que ella era un peligro para él, que debía matarla como a de lugar, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo pasaba algo que evitaba que la matara. A la medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban acercando más y su corazón iba sintiendo distintas cosas cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo de no estar con ella la sigo extrañando? —suspiró— se supone que yo era el soldado perfecto, el que estaba hecho exclusivamente para pelear y matar.

Él no podía tener sentimientos que no fueran odio y deseos por matar, pero desde que ella había aparecido en su vida su corazón empezó a sentirse vivo y supo que era peligroso y por eso decidió alejarse.

Se tomó la cabeza. Tenía mucha confusión, había estado durante un tiempo escribiendo una carta, para poder mandársela a Relena, pero ahora no estaban tan seguro de enviarla.

– – – –

Relena iba caminando para dirigirse a la casa de Hilde. Hace un tiempo que no la veía y tenía hartas ganas de conversar con ella. Cuando llega toca el timbre y espera unos minutos hasta que Hilde va abrirle.

—Vaya Relena... no esperaba verte por aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, pasa. —Corriéndose para que su amiga pudiera entrar.

—Sí. Hace mucho tiempo, pero Hilde yo quería preguntarte algo...

—Es sobre Heero ¿no? Duo lo vio hace poco, dijo que está como distinto, bueno partiendo porque está menos conversador que antes. Se nota más callado que de costumbre, creo que es porque tú no estás con él.

—Pero si Heero está así y tú dices que es porque le falto yo —dicen mirando a Hilde—, entonces no entiendo por qué de un día para otro me dejó. —Decía Relena muy angustiada, en verdad no le cuadraba el hecho de que sí sentía algo por ella, pero se iba.

—No lo sé, pero Relena, no sacas nada angustiándote. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir para tu casa y relajarte.

Relena decide hacerle caso a Hilde y se va a su casa, al llegar se recostó en su cama boca arriba, se quedó observando el techo.

Seguía con la idea de que si Heer la quería entonces por qué se fue, por qué de un día para otro ya no estaba observándola mientras ella daba conferencias o cosas por el estilo. Si supuestamente la quería, todas esas cosas hacían que se sintiera confundida, surgió pensando durante un tiempo hasta que el sueño la venció.

– – – –

Heero estaba caminando por las calles con un destino fijo -la casa de Relena- no es que fuera a verla, sino que deseaba entregarle una carta. Así que se la iría a dejar, pero iba hacer todo lo posible para no verla, ya que lo más seguro es que ella le pidiera explicaciones del por qué había desaparecido durante un año.

 _"Cómo voy a explicar que me alejé de ella, porque estaba empezando a sentir cosas demasiado fuertes"_. Pensaba Heero mientras seguía caminando a la casa de Relena, cuando llegó fue hasta la puerta y dejó la carta en ella, para después ir nuevamente hacia su casa.

Relena despertó sobresaltada había sentido unos pasos cerca de la puerta de entrada y algo posarse en el suelo. Se dirigió rápidamente para ver qué era, cuando abrió la puerta encontró en el suelo un sobre, lo tomó y vio que era una una carta. La abrió y quedó sorprendida cuando la leyó.

_Relena:_

_Sé que debes estar totalmente sorprendida por el hecho de que te escriba esta carta, pero ya no podía estar más tiempo sin decírtelo, te quiero, si también debes estar preguntándote ¿por qué te fuiste entonces? Pues es fácil la respuesta soy el soldado perfecto, el hombre que no puede sentir algún sentimiento por alguien, y eso era lo que estaba pasando contigo, estaba empezando a sentir muchas cosas por ti y eso no dejaba que me concentrara cando me asignaban misiones, por eso decidí irme._

_Puede que tu ya me hayas olvidado, y creo que es lo mejor ya que yo no volveré, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te tendré en mi corazón ya que gracias a ti supe que el corazón no solo es lo que nos hace vivir si no también con el podemos sentir muchos sentimientos._

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila._

_Yo haré canciones para ver,_

_si así consigo hacerte sonreír._

_Si que quieres es huir,_

_camina._

_Yo haré canciones para ver,_

_si así consigo fuerza pa' vivir..._

_No tengo más motivos para darte_

_que este miedo que me da,_

_el no volver a verte nunca más..._

_Creo ver la lluvia caer,_

_en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo_

_no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,_

_Hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo solo quiero hacerte saber_

_Amiga estés dónde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré..._

_Y si te sientes sola háblame,_

_que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._

_aunque no te pueda ver._

_De tantas cosas que perdí_

_Diría que sólo guardo lo que fue_

_mágico tieempo que nació en abril,_

_Miradas tristes sobre mí,_

_se anidan,_

_y se hacen parte de mi ser_

_y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti_

_no tengo más motivos_

_para darte esta fría soledad,_

_que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

_creo ver la lluvia caer_

_en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo_

_no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_

_hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo solo quiero hacerte saber_

_amiga estés dónde estés que si te falta el aliento_

_yo te lo daré..._

_Te quiere, Heero._

Relena quedó totalmente sorprendida, entonces era verdad. Heero la quería y lo aceptaba, le costaba asimilar que la dejo por sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaba leyendo una carta escrita por el mismo, en el fondo de su corazón estaba feliz por el hecho de que Heero correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero necesitaba verlo, ahora más que nunca y haría todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

Continuará...

 


	2. Ocho meses

Había pasado unos ocho meses desde que Relena había recibido la carta de Heero. Carta donde éste le explicaba el por qué de su distanciamiento, no había pasado ningún día en que ella no leyera esa carta, sentía que cuando la leía se comunicara -extrañamente- con él, pero a pesar de ello Relena no se encontraba feliz.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba decirle a Heero que ella también lo amaba, siempre pedía que algún día ellos dos se volvieran a encontrar.

—Cuándo será el día en que por fin decidas volver —era lo que se preguntaba Relena, ya que había pasado ocho meses y el no se asomaba por allí.

Le sorprendía lo orgulloso que podía ser Heero, pero daba igual, así lo quería y ella iba hacer todo lo posible para volver a verlo.

\-- -- -- --

—Heero, debes ir a ver a Relena. Desde que le enviaste la carta no ha dejado de pensar en ti, y tú no haces nada para poder a estar con ella. Si sabes que la quieres y ella a ti, entonces por qué no vas donde Relena y viven junto por siempre —decía Duo, mientras Heero lo miraba atentamente.

Pensaba que lo que decía Duo era verdad, pero no podía estar con Relena, por mucho que él quisiese. Su propio orgullo y el hecho de que no había sido entrenado para sentir, evitaba que pudiera estar con ella.

—Duo, pero yo no puedo estar con ella… yo nací para proteger y destruir, dependiendo de la misión que tenga que hacer, pero no para amar… por mucho que quisiese estar con ella. Tú sabes que yo no podría. —Decía Heero, haciendo que Duo se resignara a seguir insistiéndole, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que hablar con su amigo era algo imposible.

Había olvidado lo terco que podía llegar a ser Heero.

—Está bien —suspiró— haz lo que quiera, pero entonces por qué estás acá preguntándome sobre Relena, si sabes cuál va a ser la respuesta. Ella espera que algún día vayas donde ella. —Duo terminó de hablar, para ver qué era lo que iba a decir Heero.

Heero lo único que hizo fue pararse e ir a un lugar indefinido, dejando solo a Duo el cual estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Heero decidió irse a su casa para meditar lo que había conversado con Duo, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no podía admitirlo ¿por qué? El orgullo sabía más que nadie cuanto deseaba estar con Relena y ella con él, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

El querer ser el soldado perfecto hizo que se preocupara poder pelear, matar gente y cumplir misiones. Durante ese tiempo no se dio un espacio para hablar o dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran. Era algo inevitable.

Él se había prometido no sentir nunca nada, pero Relena lo cambió, desde el primer día que la vio le llamó la atención. El hecho de que se preocupara por él siendo que era un total desconocido y que siempre quiso estar con él, aún sabiendo que la mataría. Promesa que nunca cumplió y que nunca lo haría, cada detalle hizo que se fuera enamorando de ella y ahora no sabía cómo sacarla de su cabeza y su corazón.

Heero estaba confundido, ya que tenía unos deseos enormes de estar con ella, pero su cabeza le decía que era malo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

\-- -- -- --

—Hilde estoy angustiada —miró a su amiga— necesito sabes dónde está Heero, quiero verlo y decirle que lo quiero y que correspondo sus sentimientos. Por favor pregúntale a Duo dónde se encuentra, a lo mejor él lo sabe y así puedo ir con el, ya que Heero no vendrá a mí. Su orgullo de soldado perfecto es demasiado grande. —Decía Relena demasiado angustiada.

Hilde lo único que hacía era mirarla con pena, sabía lo mucho que su amiga quería a Heero y que por lo que ella le habían dicho él también correspondía sus sentimientos, pero el amigo de su novio era demasiado idiota para estar con ella.

No quería ayudarle, pero le dolía verla así. Sabía que si le preguntaba a Duo le daría alguna pista.

—Está bien Relena. Le preguntaré a Duo, pero no llores más ya lo he dicho antes, pero siente que te hace mal estar enamorada de Heero. Aún sabiendo que prefiere su orgullo antes que a ti —dijo Hilde, mientras abraza a Relena para consolarla, ésta última se dejó abrazar para así llorar libremente.

Su amiga tenía razón, pero no era capaz de olvidarse de Heero, sobretodo después de la carta que le había enviado.

Quería saber dónde estaba y decirle que no le importaba que su orgullo fuera grande, que lo quería tal cual era, pero al parecer Heero no quería estar con ella.

—Gracias… —fue todo lo que pudo decir Relena en medio de su llanto, para estar un rato más y luego irse a su casa, temiendo la esperanza e que Duo pudiese decirle sobre el paradero de Heero.

\-- -- -- --

Heero llegó a su casa para recostarse un rato. El tener que haber pensado tanto en lo que debía hacer le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El problema es que todavía no sabía qué hacer, si estar como ahora -evitando ver a Relena- o asumir que cada vez le costaba más estar lejos de ella.

—Rayos… no sé qué hacer estar con ella o dejar las cosas tal como están a lo mejor ella me esté odiando, por haber dejado pasar ocho meses y no haber ido a verla, no… la conozco. Sé que no será capaz de odiarme, sé que si voy a verla ella me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, pero tengo miedo de todo lo que siento, sé que no se lo voy a expresar, por mi personalidad y orgullo —suspiró frustrado— ¡ah! Esto es más complicado de que lo que pensaba.

Heero fue a la cocina a tomarse un remedio para el dolor de cabeza y así descansar y dormir.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Relena se despertó sobresaltada. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar ese día, su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Hace más de una semana que había ido a ver a Hilde para pedirle ayuda para encontrar el paradero de Heero y nada.

“ _Tendré que ir a preguntarle a Duo si sabe algo de Heero”._

Era lo que pensaba Relena. Sinceramente estaba empezando a pensar que Duo no quería ayudarla, y por eso no le había dado información sobre Heero.

Decide llamar a Hilde.

—Alo Hilde —dice cuando le contesta— soy Relena ¿cómo has estado?

—¡Relena! Bien y tú… para qué llamas..

—Bueno quería saber si Duo ha sabido algo sobre Heero.

—Sí, justo hoy tenía pensado llamarte en un rato más para que vinieras a la casa.

—De verdad… —se sorprendió—, y a ¿qué hora tengo que estar allí?

—Ven a almorzar, como a las dos estaría bien.

—Bien. Me parece súper bien, entonces nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Se sentía feliz, puede que ese era el presentimiento que había tenido cuando despertó, por fin después de ocho meses tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a Heero y decirle que ella también correspondía sus sentimientos.

“ _Si lo encuentro sería la mujer más feliz del mundo”._

– – – –

—Duo no quiero ir a almorzar contigo… cuantas veces te lo debo decir.

—Vamos, viejo no seas así —le dice por el teléfono— sé que extrañas a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Quién dijo que eras mi amigo?

—Mira Heero a las 13.45 voy a pasar por ti te guste o no —dijo ignorando la pregunta que había hecho Heero.

—Duo yo no…

No sirvió de nada, su amigo ya había cortado la comunicación.

Suspiró sabía que estaba condenado a ir aunque no quisiese, pero bueno era mejor despejarse que quedarse todo el día en su casa pensando en Relena.

“ _Lo más seguro es que también vaya Hilde… puede que ella me diga algo sobre Relena”._

Por fin, después de estar ocho meses pensando había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentar a Relena y aceptar todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Era lo mejor para los dos así iban a estar juntos para siempre.

“ _Pero si sigo aquí sin enfrentarte nunca lo sabre… soy un cobarde al no ir donde estás tu Relena”._

Ella iba a ser feliz con él, siempre supo que ella lo quería, pero él nunca mostró muestras de cariño porque estaba más preocupado de luchar que de empezar a analizar sus sentimientos, o de aceptarlos.

Quería estar con ella. Quería vivir el mudno de paz que él le había prometido y que se estaba cumpliendo, quería que ella le enseñara a mostrar todos sus sentimientos que rompiera con esa frialdad que el tenía. Quería ser feliz al lado ella, de Relena de la mujer que siempre se preocupa de el a pesar de que la haya amenazado de muerte.

– – – –

—Hilde… —le dice Duo—, tu crees que funcione esta idea de juntarlos, digo no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar los dos tomando en cuenta que hace más de un año que no se ven.

—Es verdad hace más de un año que no se ven, pero se quieren y extrañan demasiado, creo que ya es hora de que dejen de sufrir.

—Tienes razón… —le da la razón a Hilde—, pero conozco a Heero y se enojará porque lo estamos engañando, pero es la única manera para que ese par estén juntos.

—Me importa muy poco si el se enoja… —dice Hilde muy seria— Heero ha hecho sufrir mucho a Relena con su cobardía de no aceptar sus sentimientos.

—Hilde… entiende a él lo criaron para no tener sentimientos, para luchar, para ser el soldado perfecto, yo si fuera el también hubiese tenido miedo de los sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir por ti y que no fuesen solo ira.

—Esta bien… solo espero que no reaccionen mal ninguno de los dos.

—Yo también espero eso…

Después de esa conversación se abrazaron los dos estaban muy asustados y nerviosos por como reaccionarían sus amigos, a lo mejor los odiarían un poco, pero debían ayudarlos, espero que entendieran que se preocuparan por ellos.

Hilde era la que más deseaba que ellos dos estuvieron juntos. Siempre estuvo cuando Relena la necesito, sabía cuanto su amiga extrañaba a Heero, todo lo que ella lloró, por el hecho de que él la había abandonado y también supo lo feliz que se encontró Relena cuando recibió la carta de Heero, analizando todo eso comprendió que era lo mejor que podía hacer por su amiga.

Duo estaba pensando en cómo y cuándo Heero lo mataría, lo conocía y sabía que se iba a enojar demasiadon con él, pero debía comprender que lo estaba haciendo por él, para que de una vez enfrentara sus sentimientos y se los dijera a Relena -pero de frente-, ya se había cansado de ser él, quien le diera toda la información sobre Relena.

—Bueno… me voy será mejor, que vaya a buscar a Heero.

—Está bien… yo empezaré a cocinar, ya que Relena puede llegar en cualquier momento adiós.

—Adiós.

Se despidieron con un beso en la boca y fueron a hacer sus respectivas cosas, pero los dos con el mismo pensamiento.

“ _Espero que esto sea lo mejor para ambos”._

– – – –

Relena estaba lista para ir a la casa de Hilde, y así ésta le podría decir sobre el paradero de Heero, estaba feliz, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro vio la hora 13,45 y decidió que era hora de irse.

“ _Por fin te encontraré Heero y estaremos juntos”._

Con ese pensamiento Relena salió de su cara, para dirigirse a la de Hilde.

– – – –

Heero estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa a Duo, quien por lo visto estaba llegando atrasado, eran las 13.50 y todavía no se aparecía por su casa, estaba enojado. Odiaba la impuntualidad y Duo sabía eso.

—Heero… vamos —dijo Duo apenas llegó allá— Hilde nos está esperando para almorzar.

—Está bien.

No tenía ganas de discutir o pelear, así que siguió a Duo para ir donde Hilde, estaba ansioso… tenía la esperanzada de que ella le podría decir cómo se encontraba Relena.

—Heero, perdón por llegar un poco tarde, pero es que se me había olvidado.

—…

Heero no respondió estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de Hilde.

—Hilde ya estoy aquí con Heero…

—Hola… Heero siéntate aquí me falta un poco y el almuerzo va a estar servido.

—Está bien, no hay problema.

Hilde se sorprendió de que Heero le hablara, pensaba que no le iba a responder. Estaba preocupada Relena todavía no llegaba y ya eran la una.

Iba a empezar servir la mesa cuando siente que tocan el timbre.

—Hilde yo voy no te preocupes.

—Está bien Duo.

Heero se extraño, ya que pensaba que iban a almorzar los tres cuando vio que habían cuatro puestos. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Hola Duo… tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Hola… si es verdad, pasa al comedor ya está todo listo.

Relena va al comedor para saludar a Hilde, pensando que iba a estar ahí, pero se encuentra con una gran sorpresa allí, ve a Heero. Se queda estupefacta como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, no lo podía creer, Heero… su Heero estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

—Heero…

Heero se volteó a ver quién lo había llamado y confirma su sospecha la que estaba parada muy cerca de él es Relena.

Se quedan mirando fijamente por unos minutos. Los dos habían estado esperando este momento, habían llegado a soñar con él, pero ahora que estaban la frente no sabían que hacer, los dos estaban shock.

Continuará…

 


	4. Chapter 4

Se quedaron mirando en estado shock, no lo podían creer que después de tanto tiempo, de no verse, por fin había llegado el día que los dos habían deseado con todo su corazón. Duo y Hilde notaron que desde sus amigos se habían visto el ambiente que había de un momento a otro se había puesto tenso.

—Bueno… ya que estamos los cuatro reunidos ¿por qué no almorzamos? —preguntó Hilde para que Heero y Relena reaccionara.

—Está bien —respondió Relena mientras se sentaba en su puesto, esperando a que Duo y Heero lo hicieran también.

Hilde empezó a servir la comida, para que todos comenzaran a almorzar. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Heero no dejaban de mirarse casi no comían. Duo y Hilde estaban pensando que a lo mejor no había sido una muy buena idea hacer que se volvieran a ver.

Relena todavía no podía salir de la impresión, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento, siempre creyó que el día que volviera a ver a Heero se tiraría en sus brazos y no saldría de ellos nunca más, que vivirían felices para siempre. Ahora estaba frente a él y lo único que quería era echarle en cara todas las veces que lloró por él, al ver que el nunca volvía.

—Gracias por la comida Hilde… estuvo muy rica —fue lo que dijo Relena al terminar su comida, se sentía un poco mal por Hilde y Duo, ya que ello habían organizado ese almuerzo con toda la mejor intención del mundo y por lo visto no les estaba resultando.

—Bueno yo me voy… gracias por todo —dijo Heero parándose para ir a su casa.

Relena hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue rápida para alcanzar a Heero y poder decirle todo lo que se estaba guardando.

Al ver que sus dos amigos se fueron, Hilde y Duo suspiraron al ver que la cosa volvía a tener el ambiente de antes.

—Espero que ahora puedan conversar y aclarar las cosas —decía Duo mientras abrazaba a Hilde.

—Sí, eso es lo que yo también espero, que los dos puedan ser felices.

– – – –

—¡Heero! —gritó Relena haciendo que el nombrado se para y la esperara.

—¿Qué…? —la pregunta murió antes de que pudiera ser pronunciada, ya que Relena le pegó una fuerte cachetada a Heero.

—Eso es lo que pasa… quiero saber, no exijo saber por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo —dijo Relena mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—…. —Heero no respondió, sólo se quedó callado, haciendo que la frustración que sentía Relena en ese momento aumentara.

—Por qué me mandaste una carta y ya no te intentaste comunicar conmigo… dilo ¡no te quedes callado! —Gritó Relena mientras tomaba a Heero por los hombros y lo empezaba a zamarrear.

—Porque soy un cobarde… ya que no podía aceptar que me estaba enamorando de alguien y que ella correspondía a mis sentimientos —dijo Heero mientras tomaba a Relena de la cintura, para acercarla a él.

—Heero… —fue todo lo que dijo Relena al sentir los labios de Heero posarse sobre los suyos.

Relena tardó unos segundos en corresponder el beso, por la impresión de sentir los labios de Heero sobre los suyos. En un principio fueron sus labios rozándose, pero al pasode unos segundos Relena sintió como la lengua de Heero rozaba su boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Permiso que no negó, es más, abrió su boca para que sus lenguas después de tanto tiempo se encontraran.

El beso en un principio fue inocente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fue tornándose más apasionado, a pesar de que los dos eran inexpertos, no les importó, lo único que ellos querían era demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían, a través de ese beso.

—Relena… perdón por haberte abandonado todo este tiempo, sé que fui un estúpido al dejarte, aún sabiendo que tu me querías… pero… —no pudo seguir hablando ya que Relena puso un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole hablar.

—Ya no importa eso… ahora lo más importante es que estás aquí y conmigo.

Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a unir sus labios en un dulce beso, demostrando todo el amor que sentían, que habían guardado para ese momento, en el que se volvían a ver.

—Te quiero… vamos a mi casa —dijo Relena, tomando del la mano a un sorprendido Heero el cual empezó a caminar al lado de Relena con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

El camino lo hicieron en absoluto silencio, pero no ese silencio incómodo de cuando estaban en la casa de Hilde, sino uno mucho más relajado, donde compartían todo sin hablar.

Heero se encontraba feliz, a pesar de que todavía no le decía te quiero a Relena se sentía bien, no podía explicarlo bien, era una sensación de paz que por mucho tiempo pensó que había perdido, pero estando Relena a su lado volvía a sentir esa paz.

Llegaron a la casa y apenas entraron Heero volvió a tomar los labios de Relena, con solo haberlos probados dos veces ya se estaba volviendo adictos a ellos, la amaba demasiado, y con ese beso intentaba dárselo a entender.

—Te quiero… —esta vez fue Heero quien pronunció esas palabras haciendo que el corazón de Relena diera un vuelco.

Lo quedó mirando por un tiempo sin saber qué decir y sin hacer nada. Hasta que Heero cansado de su silencio la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a buscar su habitación. Estuvo un tiempo buscándola, cuando la encontró se adentró en ella para depositar a Relena en su cama y él acostarse al lado de ella.

La besó apasionadamente, como si fuera lo último que tuviera que hacer en su vida, ella le correspondió del mismo modo. Los se encontraban nerviosos, sabían lo que iba a pasar y lo estaban deseando desde hace mucho tiempo como para que hacer algo que lo impidiera.

Heero empezó a acariciar a Relena por sobre su ropa, haciendo que ella soltara suaves suspiros entre el beso que los estaba dejando sin respiración. Dejó los labios de Relena para bajar a su cuello y empezar a rozarlo con sus labios, causándole varios escalofríos en la espalda a Relena.

Empezó a despojarla de su ropa a la medida en que iba acariciando su cuerpo. Se separó unos instantes para observarla y quedó maravillado, definitivamente para él no había otra mujer tan perfecta como Relena. Volvió a besar sus labios con mucha más pasión, para nuevamente dirigirse a su cuello y empezar a morderlo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas dando a entender que era de él y nadie más.

—Mmmm… Heero… —gimió Relena al sentir como el de ojos azules la iba despojando de su ropa para reemplazarla por sus manos y boca. Se encontraba extasiada, lanzó un suspiro al sentir como Heer con sus labios empezaba a morder un pecho de ella mientras el otro lo iba masajeando con su mano.

Con cada gemido que lanzaba Relena Heero se sentía cada vez más excitado, dejó los pechos de Relena para desnudarse él. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, lo único que quería era fundirse en Relena, que los dos se volvieran uno solo.

—Relena estás segura de esto… si quieres lo podemos dejar para… —no pudo seguir hablando. Relena le dio un beso dando a entender que estaba segura y que no tenía que dudar nada.

Heero se separó de Relena y se dirigió a la entrepierna de ella para empezar a acariciarla, lamerla y prepararla. Haciendo que Relena gritara al sentir la lengua de Heero en su vagina.

—¡Heero…! —gritó nuevamente al sentir como ahora uno de sus dedos se empezaba a introducir en su interior. Relena estaba empezando a ver estrellas por el placer que Heero le estaba proporcionando, creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Heero sacó su lengua de la vagina dejando solamente sus dedos y empezó a moverlos. Rozando una parte que hizo gritar a Relena del placer que le provocaba. Sentía que debía poseer rápidamente a Relena o sino no aguantaría, debía controlar sus instintos.

Se besaron demostrando todo que amor que sentían, los dos se encontraban felices por lo que iba a ocurrir, no tenían dudas, ya había quedado en el paso.

Cuando Heero sintió que Relena estaba lista, sacó sus dedos para empezar a introducir su miembro en el interior de ella. Relena se puso tensa al momento de sentir como el miembro de Heero empezaba a introducirse en su interior, llegando a un punto donde sintió que se rompía algo causándole mucho dolor.

Heero se detuvo al ver como las lágrimas de Relena empezaban a bajar lentamente, y se maldijo internamente por no haber tenido más cuidado al entrar en ella. Esperó un tiempo para que Relena se calmara y pudieran seguir con la entrega.

—Sigue… no te preocupes… —dijo Relena mientras apoyaba su cara en el cuello de Heero, éste la obedeció y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella para no causarle más dolor.

Relena, a medida que las embestidas de Heero se fueron haciendo más intensas. Dejó de sentir dolor, y sintió como un enorme placer la estaba invadiendo.

En la habitación se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y algunos gemidos por parte de Relena

—Te quiero Relena…

—Yo también… —los dos gimieron, ambos se encontraban cerca del orgasmo. Heero aumentó sus embestidas, al tiempo que las paredes de la vagina de Relena se contrajeran, dando a entender que había llegado al orgasmo. Heero al sentir su miembro aprisionado por el interior de Relena también llegó al orgasmo, quedando los dos exhaustos.

Heero se separó de Relena para colocarse al lado de ella y abrazarla por la espalda y susurrarle.

—Desde ahora… voy a estar contigo para siempre, nunca más voy a separarme de ti —susurró para luego darle un suave beso en la boca a Relena.

—Heero… así es, estaremos juntos por siempre —respondió Relena después de haberse separado de Heero para verlo y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en los labios, al igual que Heero, ya que los dos sabían que a partir de ese momento iban a estar para siempre juntos.

FIN.


End file.
